dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Eat
Details *'Title:' 식샤를 합시다 / Siksyareul Hapsida *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Broadcast network:' tvN Season 1 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Nov-28 to 2014-Mar-13 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Let's Eat OST Synopsis A drama about the lives of four single people living on their own, hungry for food and love. It will center around a 3-year divorcee experiencing things with the married and unmarried people around her. --Hancinema User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;People in Royal Family Condominium *Lee Soo Kyung as Lee Soo Kyung (33, room 805) *Yoon Doo Joon as Goo Dae Young (29, room 806) *Yoon So Hee as Yoon Jin Yi (23, room 804) ;Kim Hak Moon Attorney's Office *Shim Hyung Tak as Attorney Kim Hak Moon (35) *Lee Do Yun as Attorney Oh Do Yun (29) *Jang Won Young as Choi Kyu Shik (40, office manager) *Jung Soo Young as Park Kyung Mi (33, Kyu Shik's wife) ;Others *Hong Eun Taek as Choi Duk Young (Kyung Mi and Kyu Shik's son) *Oh Kwang Suk as Hyun Kwang Suk (delivery man) *Jung Tae Sung (정태성) as Hak Moon's nephew *Nam Neung Mi as Soo Kyung's mother ;Cameos *Lee Yong Nyuh as Bae Mi Ja (ep 1) *Lee Sang Woo as divorce client (ep 8) *Kang Ye Bin as blind date woman (ep 9) *Heo Goo Yun (허구연) as Dae Young's father (ep 10) *Choi Phillip as church oppa (ep 11) *Lee Yoon Mi as dog shop owner (ep 11) *Nam Chang Hee as dog owner (ep 12) *Sam Hammington as president of soy sauce crab restaurant (ep 12) *Kim San Ho as Hak Moon's restaurant owner friend (ep 13) *Choi Sung Joon as do not ask banger (ep 14) *Jung Eun Pyo as police officer (ep 14) *Kim Hyun Sook as Lee Young Ae (ep 16) *Ra Mi Ran as Manager Ra (ep 16) *Lee Il Hwa as Hyun Kwang Suk's mother (ep 16) *Uhm Hyun Kyung as a woman eating delicious food (ep 16) *Lee Yong Joo as basketball captain *Park Young Seo Production Credits *'Production Company:' CJ E&M *'Directors:' Park Joon Hwa, Im Se Bin (임세빈), Im Young Jin (임영진), Kim Bo Yun (김보연), Seo Min Jung (서민정), Kim Gye Young (김계영), Park Min Hyun (박민현), Choi Min Sun (최민선), Kim Se Hee (김세희) *'Screenwriters:' Im Soo Mi, Jun Ji Hyun, Jo Yoon Kyung (조윤경), Kim Hyo Shin, Lee Ye Rim (이예림) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (cable standard ratings) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Naver movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Season 2 *'Title:' 식샤를 합시다 2 / Siksyareul Hapsida 2 *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Apr-06 to 2015-Jun-02 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Original soundtrack:' Let's Eat 2 OST Synopsis Goo Dae young’s rivals have appeared! Food blogger Goo Dae young, the fourth year freelancer, Bae Soo Ji on one meal per day diet, who regards him as an enemy, and the vegetarian government worker, Lee Sang Woo. This drama depicts the spicy and tasteful lives of the single dwellers in Sejong Villa, who has each one’s own unique taste. --Hancinema Cast ;People in Villa *Yoon Doo Joon as Goo Dae Young (31, room 202) **Park Min Soo as younger Dae Young *Seo Hyun Jin as Baek Soo Ji (31, room 201) *Kim Ji Young as Lee Jum Yi (70s, room 102) *Hwang Suk Jung as Kim Mi Ran (40) *Lee Joo Seung as Lee Joo Seung / Ahn Chan Soo (30) ;People from Ministry of Culture *Kwon Yool as Lee Sang Woo (35) *Jo Eun Ji as Hong In Ah (31) ;Supporting Cast *Kim Hee Won as Im Taek Soo (45) *Hwang Seung Eon as Hwang Hye Rim (22) *Kim Dan Yool as Park Joo Wan (Mi Ran's son) ;Cameos *Lee Do Yun as Oh Do Yun (ep 1) *Jang Won Young as Choi Kyu Shik (ep 1) *Kevin Woo (우성현) as Hye Rim's partner (ep 5) *Heo Ga Yoon as Hong Min Ah (In Ah's sister) (ep 7-9) *Jo Jae Yoon as Mi Ran's husband (ep 9) *Son Young Soon as buddhist grandma (ep 10) *Gong Hyung Jin as In Ah's husband (ep 11) *Kim Hyun Sook as treadmill buyer (ep 11) *Kwon Hyuk Soo as pervert (ep 13) *Raymond Kim as restaurant chef (ep 15) *Tae In Ho as Lee Joo Seung (Chan Soo's past co-worker) (ep 15) *Yang Yo Seob as Dae Young's friend (ep 16) *Lee Seung Joon as restaurant owner (ep 17) *Hong Dae Kwang as Hye Rim's boyfriend (ep 18) *Yoon So Yi as mysterious woman (ep 18) Production Credits *'Production Company:' CJ E&M *'Directors:' Park Joon Hwa, Choi Kyu Shik *'Screenwriters:' Im Soo Mi, Kim Hyo Shin Episode Ratings Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (cable standard ratings) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Naver movie site Season 3 *'Title:' 식샤를 합시다 3 / Siksyareul Hapsida 3 *'Also known as:' 식샤를 합시다 3 비긴즈 / Let's Eat 3 - Begins *'Episodes:' 14 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-16 to 2018-Aug-28 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:30 *'Original soundtrack:' Let's Eat 3 OST Synopsis Goo Dae-young has fallen into a slump in his thirties. In order to heal his wounds, he embarks on a journey to revisit the food that he loved in his twenties with former college classmate Lee Ji-woo, and the two not only share their meals but also relive their memories of the past. --''Wikipedia'' Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/oG6rY-slp6I Cast ;2004 ;Myung Jin Villa ;;Room 201 *Baek Jin Hee as Lee Ji Woo (20, nursing major) *Lee Joo Woo as Lee Seo Yun (20, marketing major) **Kim Tae Yun as child Seo Yun ;;Room 202 *Yoon Doo Joon as Goo Dae Young (20, mechanical engineering major) *Byung Hun (병헌) as Kim Jin Suk (20, mechanical engineering major) *Kim Dong Young as Bae Byung Sam (20, mechanical engineering major) *Seo Byuk Joon (서벽준) as Lee Sung Joo (20, mechanical engineering major) ;;Room 203 *Baek Hyun Joo (백현주) as Shaman ;;Room 101 *Min Kyung Jin (민경진) as villa owner grandpa (70s) *Sung Jung Sun (성정선) as villa owner grandma (70s) ;;Others *Lee Ji Hyun as Kang Mi Sook (mid 40s, Seo Yun's mother) *?? as Seo Yun's father/Ji Woo's step-father (mid 40s) *?? as Ji Woo's mother/Seo Yun's step-mother (mid 40s) ;2018 *Yoon Doo Joon as Goo Dae Young (34, insurance planner) *Baek Jin Hee as Lee Ji Woo (34, nurse) ;;Luxury High-rise Apartment *Ahn Woo Yeon as Sun Woo Sun (29, development team leader) *Lee Joo Woo as Lee Seo Yun (34, unemployed) ;;Others *Susanna Noh as Heo Yoon Ji (37) *Won Ye Hyang (원예향) as Ji Hyun *Shin Soo Hang (신수항) ;Cameos *Lee Joo Seung as Ahn Chan Soo (ep 1) *Kim Hye Yoon as accident victim's daughter (ep 1) *Seo Hyun Jin as Baek Soo Ji (ep 2) *Kim Min Gyu as Ji Woo's blind-date partner (ep 4) Production Credits *'Director:' Choi Kyu Shik *'Screenwriter:' Im Soo Mi Episode Ratings Sources: Nielsen Korea, TNmS Media Notes *The drama was originally scheduled for 16 episodes but was reduced to 14 due to the sudden news that lead actor, Yoon Doo Joon, would be enlisting for his mandatory 2 year military service on August 24. His enlistment comes just a few days after episode 12 had aired. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2018 Category:TVN